<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Body Heat by MirandaBarry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770563">Body Heat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaBarry/pseuds/MirandaBarry'>MirandaBarry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys &amp; Sophism (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot, Simp Kieran White, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Winter, kieran is warm, lauren is cold, light fluff?, mention of nudity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:01:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaBarry/pseuds/MirandaBarry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of tying up baddies, the duo are leaving the scene when Kieran decides to pause and reminisce about the day they became Lune. Belladonna has other ideas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lauren Sinclair &amp; Kieran White, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Body Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello all and welcome to my first PH one shot. I woke up at 3am last night an wrote most of this, so if it's not great, blame sleep-deprived me. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kieran didn’t imagine that the place where they’d first shared introductions with her would also be where his heart stopped beating. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Winters in Ardhalis were relatively mild. Few days would fall below 0, and even less got snow. The handful of days that snow would fall, it would cover the city with a blanket that disappeared by the evening. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This winter however, they were met with uncharacteristically cold weather. For three days, Ardhalis was met with snow storms and high winds. Shops closed, residents were urged to remain safely in their homes, the city was run on the absolute minimum by order of the crown. However just because the people were asked to stay home, didn’t mean the Scythe stopped doing their business. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kieran led Lauren through the cobblestone streets, making another grand escape from some PS lackey. The police had been called, the officers were on their way. Their night was over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they crossed the bridge, nostalgic to Kieran for the pact they’d made there, he paused. He placed his hand on the concrete barrier, and looked out to the river that flowed through the center of the city. The foot or so of snow that had fallen over the last few days covered the rooftops and sidewalks as far as he could see, streetlights casting a hazy yellow glow on the white. It had gotten so cold that even the running water below had ice forming at the edges. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A lot has changed, wouldn’t you say officer?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He waited for Lauren’s response, some jab or banter about being sentimental, but it didn’t come from her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Kieran,” the soprano purr came a few meters to his left. “What have you gotten yourself into. Galavanting around with an officer, you say?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He whipped around to where Belladonna stood, pink hair peeking out of a thick fur-lined jacket. Next to her, Lauren stood with her teeth barred and head arched back. Bella tightened a hand in her hair, pulling her head back father and pulling out a blade, hilt encrusted in gemstones, that she pressed to the officers neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took a step forward, hand reaching out. “Bella--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nuh uh uh,” Belladonna tutted, dragging Lauren a step back with her. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Hyacinth.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He paused. He clenched his fist, hesitating, before moving it to the hilt of the lade at his hip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well what do you know, the Phantom Scythe’s most feared man, afraid of little ol’ me. What a sight. Perhaps I should take a photo.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want, Belladonna?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, how long I’ve waited to hear you say that. All I want is your compliance.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beside her, Lauren struggled and spit. “Fuck you.” A short groan sounded as the pink hair woman brought the blade next to her ear, right in Lauren’s line of sight. The silver reflected the streetlamps, glinting in the dark. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can tell why you like her. Strong both in body and mind. Unfortunately, she’s become your weakness.” She pressed the blade into the skin, and a bead of blood formed and rolled down the woman's pale cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kierans eyes widened. “Bella, </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t--</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh don’t worry, sweet heart.” She brought the blade to her mouth and licked the blood from it. “Your darling police officer won’t die by my hand today. Just think of this as a warning. I will be the Scythe’s best assassin. I will get the recognition I deserve. And you will help me do it. Or your other half here will meet a bitter, painful end.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes traced Lauren’s face, searching for any hint that Belladonna was lying. He didn’t find any. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How beautiful it would be, honestly, to have her die by venom. Dark veins on pale skin, like spilled ink on parchment.” She traced the tip of her blade over Laurens neck once more, following it with a hungry gaze. “Absolutely beautiful.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let her go.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I will, Kieran.” Her orange eyes met his blue ones. “Just promise me, when the time comes, you’ll do as I ask.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he wasn’t thinking clearly when he agreed. He figured he could blame it on the person who knew him best being so close to death, but he didn’t waste time in his response. “Sure, fine. Whatever you need, just let her go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A smirk appeared on Bella’s thin lips. “Good.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And with that, she moved Lauren closer to the edge of the bridge, and forced her off. His heart stopped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kieran  looked on in shock as a flurry of red hair disappeared under the dark water. Heeled boots got quieter as Belladonna made her retreat. “I’ll be in touch, Kieran. Please do look forward to my call.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't respond, instead following the flow of the stream. He crossed the bridge, flying down the steps to the boardwalk, not paying any mind as he hopped over the chains put in place for the public's safety. The tails of Laurens jacket could still be seen from where he was. He jogged in pace with her floating body, willing her head to pop out of the water, praying that she’d--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her face and arms suddenly started flailing as the shock wore off. Kieran heard her loud, desperate gasps for air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lauren!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sees her turn towards him, panic in her eyes. She tried to call back, but her words were drowned out by the water and wind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to try and swim over here, I can’t--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped when he saw she was already making her way to him. They were lucky the water wasn’t flowing quickly. If it were, he was sure this would’ve been his last night jumping rooftops with his partner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she got to the edge, Kieran  helped her out of the water, breaking the ice as he reached in to grab her. He pulled her up, hand flying to her face, here the gash on her cheek was still bleeding. He wiped at it with his thumb.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kieran…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His attention was brought from the blood on his finger to her face. Her eyelashes were starting to form ice crystals. Her teeth were chattering. Her lips were blue. “You’re going to get hypothermia.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“... ‘need to go home.” Her words were becoming slurred, and her legs began to buckle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t ask before he lifted her into his arms, and starting towards his apartment at the fastest pace he was willing to go. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kie’... home.” Her eyelids were fluttering. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to my place. It's closer. There’s no way in hell I’m wasting any time getting you warm.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He waited for her response, but there was none. He looked down. Her eyes were closed. The streetlights around them flickered twice before going out. He picked up the pace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kieran struggled to unlock the door to his place, but eventually made it inside, Lauren in his arms. The power had cut out during his rush home, so he took a moment to light a few candles for light. Before even taking off his coat, he began undressing the unconscious woman. Perhaps, under better circumstances, he would’ve enjoyed this, taken his time, relished in it. But in this moment, the only thing that was on his mind was warming her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything down to her underclothes were soaked and cold. He was careful removing the wet garments, placing her in one of his own dry shirts and wrapping her in a down comforter and laying her in his bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked so fragile laying there, like a lost kitten. He knew better, of course. She was an untamable fire. But the moment of contrast was something wonderful. He watched her, waiting for a change in state. Any movement other than shivering. Any colour other than blue. It didn’t come. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slightly panicked, Kieran moved to the sink, turning on the tap and waiting for hot water. It never came. The kettle would be useless too. She needed to be warmer, and he didn’t know how. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly an idea struck him. He started undressing, removing everything but leaving his briefs. He also took the blanket he had on his couch and brought it to the bed as well. It wouldn’t do much, but it was an extra layer he could use. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He crawled into the cocoon he made for Lauren. She wouldn’t like it when she came to, but body heat was his best option right now. He maneuvered her so that his arms were under hers and one of her legs was wrapped around his waist. It was the closest they could be, but Kieran was afraid it wouldn’t be enough. He rubbed her back, hoping the friction would create some significant amount of heat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few moments, a mumble came from beside him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Every muscle that Kieran had clenched with worry immediately relaxed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt the soft tips of Laurens fingers twitch on his back. “Mmm… warm.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t completely lucid, he could tell. If she was aware, he had no doubt he’d end up with a bloody nose at least. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kieran kept rubbing her back, the constant slow motion in time with her breathing. The warmth he was radiating was comforting. In the soft silence, there wasn’t much he could do before sleep overtook him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sunlight shone through the small window and directly into Kierans eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d rested well, despite the stress the day before. His nights were usually plagued with nightmares, constant tossing and turning, and rude awakenings. That night however, was dreamless. He wasn’t sure if it was due to the heat under the duvet, the exhaustion from last night, or the woman tucked under his chin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at the figure beside him. While they were sleeping, they’d created some distance. Their legs were no longer entwined, but Lauren was still loosely wrapped in his arms. He watched her closely as she slept. She was no longer shaking. Her skin had returned to its normal colour. He was pleased to even see a small rose tint to her cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her soft breath left her lips at a steady pace. Her heart beat like a metronome, strong and steady. The sound filled his ears as he weaved a strand of red hair through his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He regretted not staying up longer to track her recuperation, but he was pleased to see her blood was flowing and she was no longer a human popsicle. He wasn’t sure how he would’ve reacted had their interaction with Belladonna went south. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kieran shook his head. Here, in bed with his partner, his ally, the person who knew him most… the last thing he wanted to think about was the venomous Belladonna. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As icicles dripped outside the window, Lauren’s breathing changed and she shifted, turning around in his arms, her back now towards him. Her hair was still splayed in a messy halo around her head, a few select strands remaining in his fingers. The white dress shirt covering her body had slipped through the night, a pale shoulder exposed to the air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A cool draft blew through the apartment, not usually cold enough to bother him, but beside him Lauren shivered. Kieran shifted, pulling the duvet taught over their shoulders, and moved to bring her closer. His chest was flush with her back, his nose buried in the tangles of her hair. He burrowed his face deeper. Perhaps he could savour this, hold on to this comfort for a few moments before--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kieran.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His name on her tongue brought him out of the haze. He couldn’t tell if her eyes were open, but clearly she was awake. Her body had tensed ever so slightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning officer.” His words were muffled slightly by the pillow he was sharing with her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t respond for a few moments. She also didn’t move away, to his surprise. They simply lay in silence for the first minutes of their morning together. He wanted to break the silence, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out what to say. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucky for him, she spoke first. “Thank you for last night.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t heard such sincere thanks from her in a long time. His hand moved on its own to her arm, and rested there. He wished the cotton barrier would disappear. “Of course, Lauren. What did you expect me to do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt her shrug more than he saw it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t going to let you die.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lauren shifted slightly, freeing the arm from under her and using it to cover Kieran’s hand with her own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what I’d do if she’d killed you, Lauren.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She turned to him then, moving onto her back. Her gold eyes cut through his azure ones. “But she didn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She didn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her brows furrowed. “Why?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He thought about it for a moment, the turmoil that flowed within the hierarchy of Scythe assassins, far too complicated and heavy a conversation for a mellow morning such as this. “I’ll tell you about it another day.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could tell she wasn’t satisfied with that answer. A curse that came with her gift, perhaps. The need to know the truth on her own terms. Thankfully she dropped it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she stayed quiet, Kieran brought his palm to her cheek, fingertips brushing the scab that had formed over night. Lauren flinched, but her eyes didn’t leave his. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could sense the tension building between them. There was only so much someone could take when they were mostly naked in a bed with someone they could see themselves living a life with. She could feel it too, it was written on her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their voices flitted through his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing personal.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He pulled away. “Would you like breakfast, darling?” He resumed his normal cadence. “The power came back overnight.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I--” She looked as if she wanted to maintain the tension. Instead of cutting it with a knife, let it fester and see what came of it. But instead she just said “Toast is fine” and left it at that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And as Kieran got out of bed, pulling on dry trousers, she couldn’t stop herself from burying herself in the comforter and missing his body heat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'd love it if you left me a comment/kudos/whatever, I don't really write on AO3 a lot so I don't know the routine here. But lemme know what you think! More one shots maybe to come! Thank youuuuuu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>